


Jim calls sexy shenanigans (or, the proposal that Bones already answered)

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/301394.html">the second</a> of the two semi-weekly Man-on-Man pics (definitely NSFW) posted on Thanksgiving at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/">jim_and_bones</a> (members only), featuring two men accomplishing gorgeous filthy things on a fancy bedspread.  The plot bunnies took off from there.  Schmoop warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim calls sexy shenanigans (or, the proposal that Bones already answered)

Author: blcwriter  
Title: Jim calls sexy shenanigans (or, the proposal that Bones already answered)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary:  For [the second](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/301394.html) of the two semi-weekly Man-on-Man pics (definitely NSFW) posted on Thanksgiving at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)  (members only), featuring two men accomplishing gorgeous filthy things on a fancy bedspread.  The plot bunnies took off from there.  Schmoop warning.

__________

He barely makes it out of the shower after their hike and is only half-dressed in jeans-- he's still scrubbing the water out of his hair as he comes back into the room when Bones _pounces_. That's the only word for it.

He _oofs_ as he lands, mostly flat on his back, on the neatly-made bed, and Bones-- he just smiles, that evil smile that bodes all kinds of good things as he-- already naked, geez, the guy wastes no time-- crawls up on the bed and makes short work of Jim's jeans, unzipping and yanking them off and tossing them up-- somewhere, wherever.

Bones twist-scrambles a little and there's this small flash of white at the side of Jim's eye-- he cranes up to look, huffs a laugh as he says "Are you wearing socks, those look like mi--nnngghhhh" which isn't quite how he'd intended his comment to come out, but warm, tight, wet slurping heat's making its way down his cock, Bones' hands at the base and under his thigh and "Unnh, yeah," who the fuck cares about mocking Bones' hypocritical germophobe habits in hotel rooms right now when they're fucking on top of the probably rarely-washed bedspread?

Bones chuckles a little and the vibration goes right to Jim's balls, making them tighter than they already were, if that's even possible. He groans as Bones loosens the suction, then starts bobbing faster, which means he's gonna do that thing with his tongue that ... always ... drives ... Jim ... more ... than ... a ... little bit ... nuts.

When Bones goes back to just tonguing the head, leaving Jim hanging and panting right at the brink-- teasing fucking son of a bitch, he's the Dilithium Bunny of blowjobs and just keeps going and going-- he blinks and whines at the ceiling while Bones yet again hums a laugh on (on, not at) Jim's dick, tightening his grip to keep Jim from going off anytime soon.

Jim calls shenanigans on that one, thank you, and the shenanigans are going to start with Bones' cock-- conveniently bobbing gorgeous and hard only centimeters from Jim's face if he turns just ... like ... so.

There.

Bones' gasp of surprise means he stops sucking, loses his grip, but that's more than okay, because it gives Jim a couple of moments to really just get Bones' dick as far into his mouth as he can, suck it hard and taste that salty, Bones musk, that small slide of skin over pulsating flesh. He's got time to get it good and wet, get his hand around the thick base-- the one that always feels like it's splitting him open in all the best ways-- and pull off before starting back down-- and he gets a few slides in, even a few scrapes of teeth like he knows Bones just loves, the way his leg twitches and balls get even tighter, before Bones gets his shit back together.

And boy does he ever.

Fortunately, Jim seems to have thrown Bones off his plan to suck Jim's brain out through his cock all afternoon-- not that that isn't great on some days, but he's got plans for them tonight, plans that include a certain speech he's rehearsed and a ring at the bottom of the bag he's yet to fully unpack-- so Bones' apparent new plan to try to finish Jim off before Jim gets Bones to come-- to make this into some kind of race... Jim suppresses a laugh, worms a finger from his other hand into his mouth and then, as fast as he can with the distraction of Bones kneading his balls with too-talented hands-- _fuck, but that's good_ \-- and he doesn't hold back a moan as he runs his tongue firmly against the slit, over and over, worms his wettened finger inside Bones' ass, tries to match the same rhythm with which he's sucking the crown of Bones' cock.

He hits Bones' prostate at the same time that Bones twists his wrist and uses his teeth in just _that_ combination, and Bones' cum spurts on Jim's face and onto the bed in thick jets even as fire blossoms at the base of Jim's spine and he arches, Bones following to swallow his release down.

They disentangle gradually, and Jim stares at the ceiling, the wrought-iron and crystal chandelier, the wood moldings and other fancy details of the room. They'd been early for check-in, so they'd gone for a hike on the grounds, though Jim of course had seen pictures when he'd booked the place as a surprise for the start of their shore leave. Not that he cares about fancy, but under all of his grumpy, tough-guy doctor veneer, Bones is kind of a whore for fancy old-fashioned decor and things he thinks are "proper." He smiles at what a southern belle he's going to propose to. If Bones says yes, the wedding will probably be all gardenias and that kind of shit.

The white bedspread beneath him is kind of nubbly -- jacquard, maybe, it's called. Bones will tell him, he's sure.

As if Jim's thoughts call him, Bones shifts and leans down over him, smiling. "You're a real slob," he says, his eyes twinkling, then leans in to lick off Jim's face.

"You made the mess, you'd better clean it up," Jim retorts, offering his best cheeky-- and cum-splattered-- smile. God. He hopes Bones says yes. He's pretty sure he that he will, but still, he worries a little.

"Mmm--" Bones says between laps of his tongue over Jim's stubble, a swipe over his nose. "Always have, always will."

Jim smiles and pulls Bones in for a kiss-- sticky and salty and slimy with spit, and utterly perfect. His worry calms down-- just a bit.

(On the bureau, Jim's even more-unpacked bag and a small ring box sit, as yet unnoticed by Jim.)  



End file.
